


Hold onto each other

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: All the goodies, Anal Sex, Comfort No Hurt, Drunken Confessions, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Even if everything turned out the best way possible, there were still things that had to be said and which could be said only with a little help of alcohol in the bloodstream. Things that could complicate the teacher-student dynamic between Shouyou and Takasugi.





	Hold onto each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selyann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/gifts).



> I wrote it like a half a year ago for Selyann's birthday, but never posted it, so I guess the time has come. Before Sorachi would do something that hurt my post-canon headcanons. Yes, I'm back with my post-canon headcanons repeating myself, I wish I could say it's the last time, but I'm currently working on something like this, so throw me out or bear with me.

After defeating what was left from the Tendoushuu, the world quickly returned to normal. Maybe inhabitants of Edo got used to getting their lives turned upside down. Within a few days, police returned to being the police. Odd Jobs to being the Odd Jobs. Zura somehow got back to politics.

Takasugi was sitting in the window and watching the hustle of the city smoking his pipe. He didn’t have anything better to do. There wasn’t left any point of his plan. He accomplished everything he expected. And in a process, he saved the world more than once. After all those years of constant fighting and planning, Takasugi could let himself get a bit lazy.

“How long will you stay here, Shinsuke?”

There was also this one case.

Takasugi looked back to the interior of the room. He couldn’t help but brighten up when his eye reached Shouyou. A part of him still couldn’t believe that they saved him. It felt like a dream from which waking up would be too painful to survive. But every time he saw him that feeling calmed down.

Maybe that was the reason why he found himself unable to leave his side.

“I don’t know. A few more days?” He didn’t have any idea what to do neither here nor anywhere else. “If I can…?”

“Of course,” Shouyou said gently. “We all need time to adjust. Although, don’t lose sight of your life.”

It was too late for this. He made all his life about saving Shouyou. Other things that came along the way lost all their meaning. His allies and friends were mostly gone. There was no longer need for Kiheitai either. Maybe in this new world, he fought for, there was no place for him...

“My, my, you’re getting gloomy, again,” Shouyou noticed. “Is there something bothering you?”

“It’s nothing,” Takasugi said, but Shouyou kept watching him closely.

"Let's go for a drink," he suggested.

"You want to drunk me to get some story?" Takasugi smirked.

“Isn’t it how the diplomacy works?"

"True," Takasugi chuckled. He didn’t oppose going out at all. He didn’t have anything to hide. Shouyou knew most of what his students had done during his absence. If it wasn’t enough to disown them, then nothing would be.

Also, Takasugi just wanted to spend more time with Shouyou.

So they went to the nearest bar. No one recognized them. Or that district was as shady as Gintoki said, so the presence of the Earth’s most dangerous terrorist and the monster who tried to wipe out humanity didn’t bother anyone.

“Do you have any plans…?” Shouyou tried to ask, but no matter what the continuation of it was, the answer would be the same.

“None. I don't have anything left to do."

Shouyou seized him with his gaze.

Takasugi knew that it wasn’t good nor healthy, but when was the last time when those two words described his life.

Maybe when Shouyou was their teacher. Maybe then.

So Takasugi asked him. “What a former terrorist can do?”

“Get into politics, start a small business…”

“I’m not Zura or Gintoki. I... “ Could he say that he wanted to stay with Shouyou? He didn’t need much - only a few more days like this one. And what after it? He had no idea. So he tried to mask it with words. “I’m good at leading a war or a revolution, but I don’t want to start them without a reason to. I reached my goal. The world is a bit less bad than it was before. So now…”  
  
"So, what now?"

Was there a point to hide anything?

"I don’t know. I never thought I would make to the end of this story… Maybe I should rest in peace? I'm tired of constant fighting, figuring the plan and… I’m tired of surviving all these deaths."  
  
"And yet you chose..."

"What?" Takasugi narrowed his eyes.

"You chose immortality," Shouyou said calmly.

"I didn't have a choice -"

"People always have a choice."

"Yes. I could choose to die. Would it be better? We won’t know. But if I died, I wouldn’t have saved you."

"You didn't have to -"

"I _had_ to,” he raised his voice more than he wanted to. “They would use you again. They would hurt you again. And I couldn’t let them. I couldn’t...” his voice trembled.   
  
He said too much. At least he could stop himself from talking by drinking. Thank gods for alcohol.

Shouyou was still as calm as when they had come here. If anything changed in him, then it wasn’t this. He always hid everything under that gentle smile. He pushed everything down. No wonder it burst out and they had to deal with that whole Utsuro thing.

"Our first argument,” Shouyou said after few minutes of silence. “How did we come so far without it?"  
  
"I was a kid back then. You fooled me around or let me go with it."

"From now on it's going to be harder?"

"Maybe."

Shouyou thought about it for a while. Whatever. At least it gave Takasugi the opportunity to have a good look at him. He had missed him so much…

“However, it feels like not much changed,” Shouyou spoke up.

Indeed, not everything changed. They were still close and they trusted one another. It was a bit weird after all they had been through. But why would they be bothered by something like this? It was nice to sink into something as familiar as this atmosphere when they were together.

“I did grow up a bit,” Takasugi smirked.

“I know, I know. I meant that when I’m with you it feels like nothing bad happened. Like I never left you... You grow up and I can clearly see it. You’re a brave, independent man. Great leader -”

“Don’t,” Takasugi interrupted him.

“All that I’ve said is true.”

“Whatever,” he returned to drinking.

“If it’s _whatever_ , then why don’t let me talk about it?”

“I wasn’t a great leader.”

“Or you’re too harsh on yourself?”

“People died.”

“It was a war. A war that I started. If anyone should feel guilty, then it shouldn’t be you. All of you made everything you could to stop me... Everyone always began to fear me, to hate me, but you… You still look at me the same. Like all this time I was Yoshida Shouyou.”

“I was always fearless. And stubborn about what I believe. So if I believed in you being Yoshida Shouyou...”

“You made it come true... I can’t understand why you fought for me so hard. Why you valued me so much. And you still value no matter what you have seen. No matter what I have taken from you."

The answer was almost too easy and Takasugi hazed by alcohol didn’t bother to cover it with any excuse. "You were my first love. I’m still a bit under that charm.”

Shouyou smiled. “So you’re saying that cute smart boy was in love with me back then?”

“It was hard to avoid.”

“What happened to him?”

“Long, uninteresting story. He was stupid enough to go to war. Then he got even more stupid and he started a revolution.”

“And he won.”

“Whatever… Maybe we should come back...”

He felt a bit lightheaded. It was enough of alcohol for one night. He had said more than he wanted to. When he stood up, he felt a bit dizzy. Shouyou noticed it immediately. “Do you need help?”

It nearly made Takasugi laugh. All people see in Shouyou was a monster, yet he kept thinking that he was too good.

“It’s okay. I stood up too soon.”

Outside was getting cold. It was the middle of the night. It wasn’t bad. Night’s chilliness cleared his mind a bit. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. War was filled with restless nights and he often took the night guards on himself. After, his nights with the Kiheitai... Right. They were gone. Most of them dead. He led them to sure death. They didn’t oppose. Why would they? It was what he made them vowed to do. He wasn’t a good leader...

Shouyou cover him with his haori. “You still need to learn how to take care of yourself.”

“You’re right, sensei.”

It made him a bit teary. Would anyone blame him? For so long he didn’t get so much care from anyone. He didn’t let anyone this close. Shouyou was his only exception.

And he was a bit drunk. That was a reason behind all of these.

Alcohol. Human’s greatest solution and excuse.

Alcohol was causing one more thing. All the way home Takasugi couldn’t help staring at Shouyou. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He finally got him back...

Also, he didn’t notice when he called Shouyou’s flat _home_ and went with him the whole way. He should have turned two blocks before.

“Do you want to stay here for a night?” Shouyou asked only and Takasugi nodded.

_Why are you being so gentle to me?_ this thought couldn’t get out of his mind when Shouyou let him come inside. He wanted to stay there forever.

"When you died, I couldn't get over it," Takasugi blurred out.

"But one day you moved on, right?"

"No. I brought you back."

"Shinsuke..."

"What?!" he moved back. He knew that what he had done was bad. He knew he strayed from his teachings. He knew all of it. He didn’t need to be reminded of it every second.

He needed to calm down. He was making Shouyou worried. "I'm sorry. I know I disappointed you.”  
  
"Shinsuke.” Shouyou smiled and stroked his cheek. “I'll be always proud of you.”

“First brave and independent, now this. Trying to win me back?”

“I wouldn't dare to steal such a golden heart.”

“It isn’t worth much. It’s only scars and wounds.”

“I don’t see it that way.”

“And I don’t see you as a monster. We must have some serious problem with sight.”

Shouyou laughed.

Takasugi bit his lip watching him like this. He needed more of this. He wanted to make him laugh all his life. He wanted to stay as close as they were now.

“Can I kiss you?" Takasugi babbled out.

Shouyou let out a small laugh. “You’re drunk.”

"I'm starting to sober up.” Lies. “I just want to try..." That was true.

“You can.”

Takasugi got closer. He didn’t need to stand on the tip of his toes, but he stretched out a bit. His lips brushed off the Shouyou’s lips. They were so soft. He wanted to feel them on his one more time. To stay there for a bit longer. He pressed his lips onto his.

Shouyou wasn’t used to such tenderness. But it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t bad at all. He leaned deeper into a next kiss cradling his hand in his hair.

Takasugi didn’t oppose that idea. He reached his arms to embrace him. For a moment he clenched his hands on Shouyou’s kimono. Only for a moment. After he loosened his grip. However, he had no intention of letting him go.

"I couldn’t get over it too," Takasugi said, still keeping his arms around Shouyou.

“ _It_?" 

“Being in love with you. No matter what happened it wasn’t enough to make me forget about you.” he put his head on Shouyou’s shoulder. Alcohol tired him out.

No, not now. He should use more this opportunity.

“You should get some sleep,” Shouyou suggested.

Takasugi nodded and let him lead. Could he ever oppose to that gentle voice?

“What about you?” Takasugi asked seeing one futon. Why would there be more than one in the first place? He wasn’t thinking anymore.

“I don’t need to sleep, but I’ll stay here.”

He ruffled his hair. Right like when Takasugi was a kid and Shouyou tried to convince him to sleep. But this time teacher’s hand stayed a bit longer on him. His fingers traced Takasugi crushed eye.

“How could I leave you in such a cruel world,” Shouyou wondered.

“You didn’t leave us. You had been taken from us and we took you back.”

“You were too stubborn to let me leave.”

“We wouldn’t let you be gone. You’ve done so much for us.”

“Maybe I should look at it this way... All I can see lately is how much suffering I brought all of you... Try to sleep a  bit,” he took his hand away.

Takasugi felt him leaving. By impulse, he grabbed the cloth of his kimono. Shouyou stopped.

“Don’t leave. Don’t leave me again.”

He heard the rustle of material. Shouyou came closer. He returned to him. He laid next to him. He was so warm. Again Takasugi reached his arms and hugged him.

 

* * *

 

Takasugi woke up with a strong headache. And with a stomach ache. God, he was going to throw up… He moved to lie on his side. It made him feel a bit better. His head was still killing him, but he had been worse. He would survive it. He needed a bit of time. It was still too early for him to get up. 

When his mind cleared, he recalled last night. He stayed at Shouyou’s. He got drunk, confessed him, kissed him and begged him to stay.

It was probably the worst night of his life.

He would deal with it. He didn’t know how, but he would figure out something. He made his way out from worse circumstances. Also, it wasn’t the first time he woke up someone else’s bed with a killing headache. He would figure something out.

For now, he needed to at least sit up.

Okay, first success. Other things would be easier.

No, they wouldn’t. He heard footsteps.

Shouyou came in with a gentle smile as always. “I heard you woke up. Are you okay?”

“Just a hangover.” Takasugi studied him a bit. As always he looked flawless. As a kid, Takasugi sometimes wondered if Shouyou wasn’t some divine creature. He was always so gentle and beautiful. How could he be a part of the mortal world? He wasn’t. Takasugi was right. Shouyou was far from ordinary. “You never get a hangover?”

“Maybe I know when to stop?” Shouyou sat next to him neatly in seiza. Every his move was full of grace and elegance. “You should get better soon.”

“It isn’t my first hangover. I manage it.”

“You’re right. I do not know anything about you.”

“I didn’t mean -”

“It’s okay. I know.”

“Could you bring me something to drink, sensei?” After all those years of not paying attention to what people were thinking about him, politeness felt weird on his tongue.

“Of course.” He stood up and walked out of the room. Soon he came back with a bottle of water. He passed it on to his former student.

“I made a fool of myself last night?”

“You don’t remember...?” Shouyou sat again.

“I wasn’t that drunk. I remember. Everything or most of it. I said... things.”

“You did.”

“Did it change… Anything?” Takasugi glanced at Shouyou.

“If our bond survived my other personality which tried to erase humanity, I bet it could survive some more emotional words.”

Takasugi wasn’t interested in surviving. If the truth leaked out, he would prefer to deal with the consequences than to act like nothing happen.

“I love you,” Takasugi repeated.

“I know.”

“Shouyou…” Oh, the name. Shouyou got so used to Shinsuke calling him sensei. With his bare name gently breathed out it suddenly felt so much more intimate. “Shouyou… Do you have feelings for me? Last night I said too much…”

“So now it’s my turn to talk?”

“Am I still a kid in your eyes?”

“Not exactly.”

No. Don’t say it in a way that gives him hope.

“I know you grew up. You’re no longer that cute, smart boy I used to know.” Shouyou chuckled. “I can see you’ve changed. I’ve gotten to see it by Utsuro’s eyes and now by my owns. I saw a great leader, a freedom fighter, a hero.”

“In other words: criminal, terrorist, murderer.”

“I’ll never understand why this world painted with blood hands of those with such a fragile, good hearts...”

“Do you mean me and Oboro?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

“Don’t beat yourself over it. You’ve done well.”

When had he done anything well?

“He didn’t suffer dying. It was peaceful.”

“I heard from Gintoki you made him the grave.”

“He didn’t deserve to be left alone. He was your discipline. He belonged to our school.”

“I’m glad at least you met him from that side.”

“Yeah… I probably should go.”

“Shinsuke,” Shouyou stopped him for a moment. “Don’t beat yourself over it. Or over anything else. You’ve done well.” 

If only Takasugi could let himself believe in it.

 

* * *

 

At the evening Takasugi only strayed back to Shouyou. His former teacher was as always so gentle and welcoming and let him in. “You still don’t have anything to do?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Which was…?”Shouyou smiled teasingly.  
  
“Do you have any feelings for me?”   
  
“Maybe you were too impatient to hear the answer.”   
  
“I’m not a kid and I’m no longer your student. You see that I grow up, I changed. Who am I now?”   
  
“You’re the dearest person to me.”   
  
“And what does it mean?”   
  
“I haven’t only seen that you've changed. I saw how you fought for me. I… You grow up strong and beautiful. You could achieve anything. But you fought in order to save me. No matter the odds...Maybe being the villain of this story changed how I perceive the world, but when I watched you struggle, I... I wanted to make you mine. "   
  
"You think that what are you feeling is bad?"   
  
Shouyou shook his head. "I think I don’t deserve it...”   
  
"How can you feel like you don't deserve something? Do you think that me, Zura and Gintoki saved the world? It was all thanks to what you've taught us. You beat into our head how to behave. We made a lot of troubles along the way, but in the end... We were your students. So don't ever say you don't deserve something. Because you do. You deserve anything you want…” 

Shouyou didn’t believe in anything he said. Takasugi could clearly see it. He didn’t know what to do to make him see it. So he tried something else. Maybe it was a bit egoistic, but he didn’t care. “There stay one thing I want to do.” Takasugi moved closer.

“What is -?”   
  
Takasugi took him by the material of his kimono and pulled him into a kiss.   
  
Shouyou wanted to embrace him. To hold him tight. To hold him even closer. Wouldn't he hurt him? He knew it was irrational to think Shinsuke would break under his fingers. But his hands took of so many lives. They weren't fitting to embrace someone like Shinsuke. 

Wouldn't he taint him with his touch?  
  
“Make me yours,” Takasugi whispered. 

“Now you resemble me that cute kid,” Shouyou laughed. “Always so fierce, always fighting." He stroked his cheek.

They were still so close. Shinsuke didn’t have any intention of stepping back. Maybe it would be okay to embrace him. Shouyou reached his arms around him. It felt good. It felt like Shinsuke was made to be in his arms. He held him tighter. And Shinsuke hugged him back. It was so good.

“I want us to stay like this,” Shouyou kept talking. He didn’t know where those words came from, but it felt like they were locked inside him for too long. "I want you to stay by my side. We don't have to do anything in particular. If only these evenings like yesterday when you sit in my room and smoke when I'm reading, if only it could happen from time to time, I'll be happy...” Why did it make him so happy? He always liked spending time with his students, but being with Shinsuke was different. “Your presence fills me up. It feels like something is no longer missing...” Maybe he said too much, maybe it was too greedy of him to say something like this. “But I don’t want to take away anything from your life. I want you to have your own life. To live through it as you want to. I want you to be happy.”  
  
"You know that is how love feels like?"

_Oh_. Shouyou didn’t know. Love was something he read about or hear about. He would never name anything he felt like this. He didn’t know he was capable of so complicated emotion. But Shinsuke was right. That what he said sounded like love.

Should Shouyou step out? Maybe they shouldn’t… But Shinsuke didn’t oppose it. Moreover, he returned those feelings.

So Shouyou dared to try it. He hugged Shinsuke tighter. He brought him as close to himself as he could. And he said it: “I love you, Shinsuke.”

Takasugi pulled him to another kiss. Hearing those words… It was too beautiful to be true. Yet, Takasugi really heard it. And Shouyou was willing to repeat those words to him over and over. They felt right. Finally, something in his life felt right.  
  
"Can you stay here for a night again?" Shouyou couldn't imagine letting him go from his arms.

“I will stay.” Takasugi didn’t want to leave him either. He only leaned closer to kiss him. And they could stay like this forever. Being in each other's arms while their kisses were becoming more passionate and messier. While their hands slowly gained the courage to trace their bodies. And that would be enough. Almost. Until Takasugi felt, it was only making him want more. Maybe it had been too long since the last time he felt someone’s heat. He didn’t want to ruin everything because of that. Everything was so good, so why was he yearning for more?

Shouyou noticed his hesitation and asked: “Something’s wrong?”

“I… I’ve got already so much that it doesn’t feel right to ask for more.” Takasugi moved back a bit, but Shouyou gently took his hands, so he didn’t go away too far.

“Be greedy.”

Takasugi grinned. “Do you want to spoil me, _sensei_?”

“Maybe I do.”

But could he ask for something like that? Since when he bother with what he could or couldn’t do? He always did whatever he wanted and faced the consequences. He was never a coward.

“I want you to hold me,” Takasugi said.

Shouyou took his hands and kissed them. He looked at him and said, “Then, please, show me how love feels like.”

Takasugi moved closer to him. He kissed him gently. He was starting to overthink this. He had done it before. But with Shouyou watching him, it felt like the first time.

“Then, we have to move to the bedroom,” Takasugi said and keeping Shouyou’s hand he led him there. He knew what to do. In the bedroom, he kissed him and said. “Wait for a moment. I’ll be right back.”

Takasugi went to the bathroom. He needed to find something he could use as lube. It was a while since he had sex.

Maybe he shouldn't care that much. Whatever would happen to him, his body would heal immediately. But thinking about skipping foreplay only made him recalled how always his lovers were complaining about how he didn’t care about himself enough.

They were too good for him. At least in that thing, Takasugi had luck.

He grabbed something that might work as lube and he went back to the bedroom.

Shouyou was still here, sitting on the futon. It wasn’t Takasugi’s first night, but it looked like it might be his first time with a man or with anyone. Maybe asking for this was asking for too much... Yet Shouyou didn’t oppose this idea at all. Takasugi should stop overthinking it and make this night the best in that man’s life. He would make him feel good. So good he would forget about all the pain.

Takasugi untied his obi. He wanted to give Shouyou a good view. He noticed how his eyes concentrated on him. Good. Shouyou didn’t need to see anything else than him.

Takasugi threw the bottle of lube near the futon and he sat next to him.

“You can touch me,” Takasugi said and Shouyou’s hands were already on his body. “You can kiss me…” And their lips found each other. “You can do anything you want.”

Under Shouyou’s touch, Takasugi’s yukata slid down to the floor. Good, he wanted to show him his body. He moved even closer. He untied Shouyou’s obi. He wanted to touch him too.

Shouyou was so gentle. He kissed him slowly like he didn’t want to miss any part of Takasugi’s body while he caressed him. First nights were usually almost too gentle. Though Takasugi didn’t complain. He started to realize how much he needed all this tenderness after what they had been through. He didn’t need someone to hold him, he needed someone to make love to him. And Shouyou was loving every inch of him.

They didn’t need to rush, they had the whole night, the whole eternity for themselves. So Takasugi tried to return all this attention and also push things a bit further. He leaned onto Shouyou. His kisses were becoming more urgent. His fingers weren't tracing anymore softly his back, but they were leaving scratches. Already healing skin became hotter.

When Takasugi could no longer deny his arousal, he reached for the bottle he brought from the bathroom.

“I need to prepare myself…” he said as he wetted his fingers with lube and entered himself.

Shouyou kept watching him. He kept touching him. It didn’t help Takasugi to get ready. He leaned on him and tried to do it quickly. When he felt it might be enough, he dared to look up at Shouyou’s face.

Those eyes. Oh, damn. They weren’t those gentle eyes he used to show his students. They were so much different. Dangerous. He was going to devour him. Good.

“Finally you dare to look me in the eyes,” Shouyou murmured

Takasugi smirked. “You know me. I’m fearless.”

Shouyou smiled. His gaze went down. Was he curious what Takasugi had done or maybe he wanted to try to do it?

“Can I help you with this?” Shouyou asked.

Takasugi nodded and held onto him.

Shouyou lubed his fingers and gently entered him. It was hot and tight. He used his fingers until it was all slippery and stretched. He enjoyed what those simple moves could do with Shinsuke. He loved hearing him whimper.

“You’re beautiful,” Shouyou whispered. “You’re so beautiful for me.”

Takasugi slid one of his hands down. He pressed it to Shouyou’s cock. He surely was no longer that cute innocent boy Shouyou used to know.

He looked him in the eyes and kissed him messily. His hand clenched around Shouyou’s growing erection. Should it feel so good? Watching and touching someone? Listening to their quiet moans? Maybe it was because it wasn’t just _someone_. He would never give another person so much control over himself. Shinsuke was his only exception. He trusted him.

Takasugi shifted higher and leaned to Shouyou’s ear. “I want you inside me,” he whispered.

Shouyou smiled. He wasn’t complaining that he changed a bit.

He slid his fingers out and watched as Shinsuke raised holding onto his shoulder and then went down on his cock.

“Are you okay?” Shouyou asked him helping him keep balance in this position.

“I’m good... I’ll move.”

“Okay.”

Holding onto Shouyou’s shoulders Takasugi raised and then went down again. He didn’t have sex in a while. But it felt good. It felt so damn good. He wanted to throw his arms at Shouyou’s neck and stay like this forever. Just a silly thought, but he would complain if he could spend most of his time like this.

Shouyou’s hands rested on Takasugi’s hips. After a few thrusts, he started helping him to keep the rhythm and balance. He learnt fast. Takasugi held onto him.

“I love you, Shinsuke, I love you,” Shouyou was repeating to him the whole time. He was learning too fast.

It was almost too much and yet, Takasugi wanted even more.

He knew he was close to coming. He tried to hold it. Prolong this moment as much as he could. He grit his teeth, tensed and he dug his nails into Shouyou’s back. He tried his hardest. But he reached his limit.

He cried out coming.

It took a few more strokes till he felt Shouyou come inside him. It felt good too. And that Shouyou kept him in his arms afterwards. Could it stay like this forever?

“Are you satisfied now?”

“For now,” Takasugi purred and kissed him. He could feel how Shouyou’s lips were smiling.

“Maybe we clean ourselves a bit?”

“We can deal with it tomorrow.” Takasugi moved back and laid on the futon.

“I know you’re tired… Just let me,” Shouyou said and stood up. He went to the bathroom for a towel and came back soon.

“You don’t have to,” Takasugi opposed a bit. “I’ll be good.”

“Let me spoil you a bit more.”

Takasugi didn’t oppose this idea.

“Did I hurt you?” Shouyou asked gently cleaning him up.

“No. You grabbed me pretty strongly, but it was all. Though, I may feel a bit tired and sore tomorrow. I haven’t done it in a while… You’re worried about anything?”

“I’m just thinking.” Shouyou finished wiping off Takasugi’s body, but he still couldn’t keep his eyes away from him. If only it wasn’t such a sorrowful gaze.

“About?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s never _nothing_.” Takasugi shifted to sit.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

“Of what?”

“Of me. I could overpower you or manipulate you.”

“So what?”

“Shinsuke.”

“Are you stronger than me - yes. Could you do all those things - probably. So what? You can try. Remember - I may be some powerless fly not even worth killing, but that fly brought heavens straight to hell,” he threw his arms around Shouyou neck. “So you can try to hurt me, but remember that I know how to bite and scratch.”

“Oh, I’ve already learnt it,” he chuckled, but Takasugi knew it didn’t clear all these fears. “Will you stop me if I do something bad to you?” Shouyou asked stroking Takasugi’s cheek.

“I will.”

“You won’t be acting out?”

“I won’t.” Takasugi caressed his cheek. “I want you to be good.” And that was all true. He wasn’t sure if he was capable of stopping him but more than anything he wanted him to stay good. Because that was what Shouyou wanted to be. Because deep in his heart he was good, no matter what the world tried to teach him.

Shouyou ruffled his hair. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“What about you?”

“I’ll stay by your side. I won’t leave you ever again.”

 

* * *

 

When Takasugi woke up, Shouyou was still by his side. He was sitting on his futon, gently watching him sleep. He was beautiful as always. Like a divine creature. How people could ever see as a demon? Takasugi would never understand it. 

“It’s nearly noon,” Shouyou said when noticed he woke up. “You were never an early riser.”

“I need some sleep after all.”

“And some food. I’ll make you something.” Shouyou wanted to stand up, but Takasugi caught his hand.

“Or maybe we’ll do something else?” he proposed.

“I thought you would be _tired and sore_?”

“Magic power of Altana helped me,” Takasugi smirked.

“I’ll make breakfast.”

It didn’t actually sound bad. Takasugi let go of his hand. Shouyou would come back.

They heard a ring to the door.

“I’ll check it,” Shouyou said.

He went to the door. He had no idea who might it be. When he opened them, he saw a young woman with blond pinned up hair. He recalled her. She was one of Shinsuke’s friends.

“What can I help you?” He gave her one of his most welcoming smiles. She looked like she was a bit worried.

“Shinsuke-sama didn’t come to his home in two days and I -”

“He’s here. We lost a bit sense of time. I apologize for making you worry.”

He heard footsteps from behind. So Shinsuke bothered so much that he got up.

“What is going on?”

Matako might be a straightforward girl, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew her ex-commander well enough to understand what that little smile curling in the ends of his lips meant. “Shouyou-sama! Please, take care of him!”

“Oh, I will.” Shouyou smiled trying not to laugh cause all her intention were sincere and good. He got a glimpse of Shinsuke who tried to pretend he was never here and he never heard this talk.

“What the hell?” Takasugi groaned when they stayed alone.

“It’s kind of her, she’s caring for you so much. And I don’t mind taking care of you, from now on.” He kissed his cheek. “Let’s go back to reviving school.”

“Wait. You...”

“You said you don’t have anything to do, so if you want to, you can stay with me. Help me with school and, generally, with life, people. Do you want it?”

“I would love to.”


End file.
